SUNSHINE
by SHERWOODLAND
Summary: Cela fait quelques années maintenant que Jeremy Gilbert, un jeune adolescent drogué et perdu, se remet lentement de la mort de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, après l'école, il ne s'imaginait pas revoir cette vieille Camaro de nouveau à Mystic Falls...encore moins son propriétaire !
1. Chapter 1

**SUNSHINE**

CHAPITRE 1

Jeremy était devant le lycée de Mystic Falls, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, un pied nonchalamment posé contre un banc. Sa tête se balançait au rythme de la musique. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et il n'avait pas du tout envie de commencer les cours. Cependant, dans quelques minutes la sonnerie allait retentir et il allait devoir rentrer en classe. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il vit alors un groupe d'individus se diriger vers lui.

-Hey ! Comment vas le junky ? S'exclama l'un des ados.

Jeremy allait répondre quand un autre l'interrompit :

-Non, en fait, on s'en balance !

-Donne-nous ce que t'as de meilleur !

Jeremy soupira et sortit lentement les petits sachets de poudre blanche de ses poches en prenant bien soin de vérifier que personne ne les regardait.

-Ah…T'as toujours la bonne came, toi. Fit l'un des mecs en frappant amicalement Jeremy sur l'épaule.

Celui-ci eu un sourire crispé. Crispé, certes mais c'était un sourire. Ce n'était pas des amis mais au moins, il parlait à des gens. Depuis la mort de ses parents, tout avait changé. Il ne savait plus où était sa place dans ce monde. Très vite, il s'était plongé dans la drogue. Ainsi, la douleur disparaissait. En tout cas, il en avait l'illusion. Brusquement, la sonnerie retentit dans la bâtiment et à l'extérieur. L'effervescence se fit parmi les élèves. Une véritable marée humaine entra dans le lycée avec l'excitation des premiers jours. Au même moment, une sublime camaro bleue se gara sur le parking. Le capot était relevé, laissant le vent pénétrer dans les cheveux sombres du conducteur. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête, ses ray-ban glissant par la même occasion sur son nez, révélant ses magnifiques yeux gris fantômes. Les garçons, interpelés, froncèrent les sourcils.

-C'est qui ?

Jeremy baissa la tête en soupirant. Il lâcha enfin :

-C'est mon frère.

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture. Il portait un jean bien serré autour de la taille ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire qui mettait sa musculature en valeur. Il repéra le petit groupe et se dirigea vers lui. C'est là que les garçons remarquèrent le badge et le flingue accrochés à sa ceinture.

-Il est flic ?! S'écria l'un des gars.

Jeremy ne répondit pas. Tandis que son frère continuait d'avancer vers eux, le groupe se dispersa sans attendre. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Damon ?

Son frère arbora son fameux sourire arrogant et répondit :

-Je ne voulais pas manquer la rentrée !

Jeremy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au fait, j'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Je me souviens te ton horrible look grunge, ça ne t'allait pas du tout ! Ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici vraiment, Damon ?

Le sourire ravageur du jeune homme s'agrandit puis il répliqua :

-Mon petit frère me manque !

-C'est ça !

Excédé, Jeremy tourna les talons et prit la direction du lycée. Soudain, il sentit une forte pression sur son épaule. On le retourna sans ménagement et des mains fouillèrent ses poches.

-Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple mais tu ne dois pas faire les même erreurs que moi ! Quand j'avais ton âge, ça s'est terminé par une overdose alors tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !

Il retira vivement les sachets de poudre pour les fourrer dans sa veste en cuir.

-A quoi tu joues ? Tu disparais pendant plusieurs années et là tu débarques en me sortant l'histoire du grand frère réglo ? C'est mort ! Lâche-moi maintenant.

Jeremy se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère. Sans un regard en arrière, il marcha vers les grandes portes du lycée. Damon, les mains dans les poches, le regarda partir.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

-Ric, n'en rajoute pas…

-Tu sais qu'il a raison. Renchérit son partenaire.

Les poings de Damon se serrèrent et Alaric posa une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer. Ses traits se détendirent automatiquement et après un raclement de gorge, il lança :

-On devrait aller voir le Maire.

Alaric hocha la tête :

-Je suis d'accord !

Sur la route, le trajet se fit en silence. Le flic ne cessait de dévisager Damon qui conduisait. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient à New York, son partenaire ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie à Mystic Falls et n'avait encore moins évoqué son petit-frère. Damon était quelqu'un de renfermé, silencieux sur ses émotions. Et peut-être qu'il n'y avait que le fait qu'ils soient partenaire dans la police depuis plusieurs années qu'il ait droit à des confessions de sa part, seulement lorsque le besoin lui en venait. Comme un soir, dans un bar de Los Angeles, où il lui avait avoué être le tuteur d'un adolescent totalement paumé depuis la mort de leurs parents.

-On y est ! S'exclama Damon en interrompant le flot de ses pensées.

Ils descendirent du véhicule, la main sur leurs armes respectives comme à leur habitude. Mme le Maire ouvrit après quelques coups à la porte.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Damon Salvatore !

-Carole…

Elle passa un bras affectueux derrière ses épaules tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

-Je te présente Alaric Saltzman, mon partenaire.

Elle se détacha du jeune homme pour serrer la main d'Alaric.

-Ravie de vous connaître.

-Moi de même.

-Je vous en prie, entrez !

Les deux représentants des forces de l'ordre entrèrent alors dans la somptueuse demeure de Carole Lockwood. Elle leur servit un café, tous à présent assit derrière une table basse.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, Damon. Commença-t-elle.

-C'est normal. Depuis quand les meurtres subviennent ?

-Cela va faire un an. A chaque fois, on prétend à des attaques d'animaux alors qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucun prédateur de cette taille dans la forêt.

-Vous pensez à quoi ? Intervint Alaric d'un air suspicieux.

-A un tueur en série particulièrement psychopathe ou…à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros…Répondit-elle en étouffant presque la fin de sa phrase.

-Très bien, fit Damon en se levant, on s'occupe de l'affaire.

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup.

-Merci pour le café. Remercia Alaric alors qu'ils repartaient.

Il se hâta de rejoindre son partenaire qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Une fois sur le siège passager, il ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Damon se tourna vers lui, une lueur dans le regard :

-Nul doute. C'est un vampire.

Il mit le moteur en marche et roula avec l'attention d'avoir une petite conversation avec le sheriff Forbes. Une fois devant le commissariat, Damon ne perdit pas une minute et accourut au bureau du shérif.

-Liz ? Je peux entrer ?

-Juste ciel ! Damon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans les parages ?

-Oh rien…Une simple histoire de vampire.

A ces propos, Liz se figea. Alaric donna une petite frappe sèche derrière le crâne de son stupide partenaire.

-Outch ! Grommela ce dernier, accompagné d'un grognement sourd et profond.

-Peut-on compter sur vous, shérif ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds des blés hocha la tête, un sourire sympathique sur le visage.

-Bien sûr. Je vous ferai parvenir les dossiers chez vous.

-Formidable ! S'écria Damon.

Liz dû se contenter d'un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir et se remit à sa tâche. Au dehors, Damon se faisait remonter les bretelles par Alaric.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas bien chez toi ?! Comment pouvais-tu être certain qu'elle était au courant pour les vampires ?! Qu'allais-tu faire si elle ne savait rien ?

-Rentre tes griffes, Ric, tu serais étonné du nombre de personne au courant dans cette ville. Même un conseil anti-vampire a été créé à cet effet ! Le shérif en fait partie.

-Et tu te basais sur quoi pour en venir à cette conclusion ?

Damon s'arrêta subitement de marcher et fit volte-face.

-J'ai grandi ici ! J'étais peut-être naïf à quinze ans mais je n'étais pas stupide !

-Vraiment ? Plaisanta Alaric.

Damon l'ignora, laissant son meilleur ami rire dans son coin. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Bon, t'as fini ? Je te dois aller chercher Jeremy.

Alaric se calma et reprit son sérieux.

-T'es sûr qu'il le veut ?

-C'est qu'un gamin !

-Un gamin qui subit de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie et qui a dû apprendre à vivre avec !

-Tu te recycles dans la psychiatrie maintenant ? Rétorqua Damon de plus en plus agacer.

-D'accord ! Je n'ai rien dit !

-Bien.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Camaro en claquant les portières et se mirent rapidement en route pour le lycée. Ils arrivèrent pile pour la sortie des classes. Une masse d'élèves se hâta à la sortie. Damon essaya de repérer son petit-frère. Il le vit, non loin du parking à vélo, en conflit avec un gars qui le dépassait largement d'une tête. C'était l'un des gars dit « populaire ». Il portait une veste en cuir brune, des bottes et un pantalon de marque ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux châtains clairs qui lui donnait le look d'un héros. Un groupe de lycéen les entouraient, profitant de l'altercation comme d'un show télé. Les choses commencèrent à chauffer et Jeremy fut propulser à terre. Aussitôt, le sang de Damon se mit à bouillir.

-Damon…Siffla Alaric en se préparant au pire.

Son partenaire, évidemment, l'ignora et couru immédiatement en secours à son petit-frère. Il se plaça devant lui, face à la star du football.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Menaça-t-il, l'obscurité envahissant son regard.

-Excuse-moi ? Fit son adversaire, comme s'il avait mal entendu, sur un ton agressif.

-Eloigne-toi tout de suite de mon petit-frère. Continua le flic en insistant sur le « tout de suite ».

-Stefan, fais gaffe. Intervint un ami du gars.

Les yeux de Stefan se posèrent enfin sur le badge et le flingue à la ceinture de Damon. Pendant une fraction de secondes, un sentiment de méfiance s'empara du lycéen. Alors, lentement, il recula.

-Viens Stefan, on se tire !

Le groupe recula davantage, refusant la simple idée de tourner le dos, ce qui pouvait illustrer leur défaite. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Damon se tourna vers Jeremy, toujours à terre.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

Jeremy hocha la tête et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Les spectateurs commencèrent à se disperser.

-Merci. Souffla le jeune ado.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Alaric vint les rejoindre. Il s'aperçut que Damon gardait une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils entendirent des exclamations venant du parking. Stefan, et sa troupe, étaient près des voitures entrain de rire. Pour parfaire le tableau, une magnifique créature vint à leur rencontre. Sa robe volante découvrait ses longues jambes de gazelle, ses cheveux bruns ondulés dansaient sur ses épaules nues et son sourire nous illuminait. Elle courut directement vers Stefan et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit Salvatore, hypnotisé par la scène.

-Elena Gilbert, la copine de Stefan Mikaelson.

-Elena…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Damon avait à présent posé ses valises chez Jeremy. C'était aussi chez lui mais on avait tendance à l'oublier pour cause de sa longue absence de plusieurs années. Jeremy n'avait rien dit. Il avait accepté la nouvelle insertion de son frère dans sa vie. Alaric avait été invité dans la chambre d'amis. Une fois installé, celui-ci se retrouva derrière les fourneaux vu le manque d'un quelconque talent culinaire chez son partenaire et encore moins chez l'adolescent.

-Pâtes à la bolonaise, ça vous va ? S'exclama-t-il de la cuisine.

-Ouais ! Répondit Damon.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son petit frère qui jouait à un jeu vidéo.

-T'es en train de perdre. Lui dit-il, un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider ! Répliqua Jérémy, vexé.

Il passa une manette au flic qui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, s'apprêtait à lui mettre une bonne raclé virtuelle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de jeux, Alaric cria :

-A table les enfants !

Damon poussa Jeremy et une course effrénée autour de la table s'en suivi. Essoufflé, le plus vieux, abandonna.

-Déjà fatigué ? Railla l'adolescent.

-Crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus endurant sur le terrain ! S'amusa Alaric.

-Vous êtes remontés contre moi ou quoi ?! Répliqua Damon en commençant à manger.

Le diner se passait dans la bonne humeur lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais.

Damon se leva promptement et alla ouvrir. C'était l'adjoint du shérif qui lui apportait les dossiers concernant les différents meurtres à Mystic Falls.

-Merci.

L'adjoint sortit, le laissant avec un carton rempli à ras bord dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'intéressa Jeremy.

-Notre affaire. Répondit Alaric en aidant Damon.

Il le débarrassa et les deux flics se plongèrent immédiatement dans la paperasse.

-Vas te coucher Jer, on va bosser toute la nuit. Dit Damon sans lever les yeux des documents.

-Quoi ?! Mais il n'est que 21h00 !

-Tu fais ce que je dis !

Jeremy poussa un juron avant de monter les escaliers en frappant des talons. Alaric jeta un coup d'œil moralisateur à son partenaire.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua Damon, le regard fixé sur son travail.

-Tu étais sorti de sa vie ! Damon ! Vas lui parler.

Cette fois, le jeune homme leva les yeux. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne dit rien et obéit. A l'étage, Jeremy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Le flic toqua timidement à la porte. Aucune réponse.

-Jer, ouvre-moi.

-Dégage !

-Jer, s'il-te-plait.

Sa voix était grave, profonde, pleine de remord. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un adolescent perturbé, occupé à essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Damon s'en voulait.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Son frère hocha la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit et invita le plus jeune à en faire autant.

-Ecoute, on doit parler.

-J'ai rien à te dire ! Rétorqua Jeremy, se fermant complètement.

-D'accord mais moi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Il eut un silence puis Damon décida de se lancer.

-Je sais que ça fait longtemps maintenant…Et je sais aussi que tu te demandes encore pourquoi je suis partis. En revanche, je ne sais pas si ma réponse te suffiras.

Il se heurta de nouveau au silence alors il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Après la mort de Papa et Maman, plus rien n'était pareil. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Mais au lieu de m'occuper de toi, j'ai cherché à m'éloigner. J'ai géré la mort en…m'enfuyant. Et rien ne réparera cette erreur. Je t'ai laissé te foutre en l'air, te droguer, gâcher ta vie alors que j'aurais dû être là pour toi.

Il soupira. C'était dur pour lui de tout avouer. Pourtant, il devait le faire s'il voulait retrouver la complicité qu'il avait auparavant avec son petit frère.

-Une fois sorti de l'académie de police, je suis partis. Je voulais…Je voulais tout oublier…Je…

Sa gorge se serra. Jeremy leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit les yeux embués de larmes de son grand frère ce qui le déstabilisa. Enfin, Damon se força à lâcher :

-Tu leur ressembles tellement…Je les vois à travers toi…

L'adolescent comprit. Ses traits tirés par la colère se détendirent et il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Damon. Bien sûr, comme c'était Damon, son étreinte ne lui fut pas rendu. Cependant, il vit aux tremblements que son fière de grand-frère était touché.

-Bon aller, j'ai du boulot moi ! S'exclama brusquement le flic, mettant fin à ce moment d'émotions.

Il se détacha de Jeremy. Cependant, avant de disparaître, celui-ci pu voir son geste furtif afin de chasser la larme rebelle qui avait coulé sur sa joue. En descendant les escaliers, Damon avait le cœur lourd. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'armure qu'il s'était forgé s'était brisée.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Alaric en voyant le teint livide de son partenaire.

-Ouais…Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il reprit sa place et se plongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers en tentant vainement de vaincre l'image fragile de Jeremy qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Les pensées à la dérive, il ne remarqua même pas le rapport qu'Alaric lui mettait sous le nez.

-Damon ? Allô la Terre !

Il sursauta et cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de les ouvrir.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici : « Un témoin affirme avoir vu un homme grand et élancé non loin de la scène de crime avec des traces de sang autour de la bouche. Cependant, le reste de la déclaration était trop confuse pour en tenir compte ». Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Que c'est signé Vampire.

-On ira voir demain ce Monsieur…Johnson.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Damon, les gens normaux dorment à cette heure-ci.

Le flic leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais pas toi mais moi, je vais me coucher.

Alaric se leva et abandonna Damon au milieu de ses papiers. En plein milieu de la nuit, Jeremy se réveilla. Une terrible soif s'était emparé de lui alors il décida d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Seulement, alors qu'il était au milieu des escaliers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta net, aux aguets. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il reconnut son frère.

-Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Répliqua Damon.

Jeremy s'apprêtait à répondre quand il remarqua que sa veste était déchirée et qu'il y avait quelques traces de sang sur sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria-t-il en le rejoignant sur le palier.

-Rien…Répondit-il vaguement.

-C'est…du sang ?

Damon ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'ignorer. Il ferma la porte et grimpa à l'étage.

-Damon ! S'exclama Jeremy dans un chuchotement afin de ne pas réveiller l'autre flic qui dormait dans la chambre d'amis.

Il le suivit jusque dans sa chambre.

-Ecoute Jeremy, je suis allé au Mystic Grill boire un coup et puis il y a eu une bagarre d'où mes vêtements et le sang. Il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter ! D'accord ? Expliqua-t-il en enlevant péniblement ce qui restait de sa veste.

Cependant, l'adolescent restait septique.

-Tu ne me mens pas ?

-Jeremy…Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Fit-il dans un long soupire.

-Parce que t'adores ça d'habitude, me mentir.

Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde où elles sont sorties de sa bouche. Surtout lorsqu'il vit la tristesse colorier le visage de son frère.

-Damon…Je…Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas…

-Sors.

-Damon…

-Dégage de là !

Damon s'avança vers lui, les muscles tendus, les narines frémissantes et les yeux animés par la colère. Jeremy recula vivement. Il venait de retrouver le Damon d'antan : Celui qui repoussait tout le monde dès l'instant où il se sentait vulnérable. Il claqua la porte au nez du gosse avec force. Malgré toutes les raisons qui le poussaient à croire que ce n'était rien, Jeremy était persuadé que tout ceci n'était pas son frère, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus…étrange.


End file.
